


Be Still, My Raging Ladyboner

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cat!GoGo, Dog!Honey, Dom!Honey, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Language, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sub!GoGo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With four words, GoGo knows she's doomed.</p><p>No more working. No more thinking. Only suffering.</p><p>And the only way out was already sauntering back to her section of the Nerd Lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still, My Raging Ladyboner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ephemeral_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Cat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bee-Beep.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629412) by [PercyJacksonPollock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonPollock/pseuds/PercyJacksonPollock). 



“ _Hola, mi gatita preciosa!”_

GoGo's ears and tail immediately shot into the air. Her claws tightened on her wrench as she slowly, carefully moved the tool away from a direct course with her foot or any part of her body. She would have put it down onto her table if only she had the time.

But there was no time. There were only seconds to act after those four words, the words that let GoGo know she's completely, absolutely doomed.

Long, tan arms wrap around her shoulders. A chin rests on top of her head, nestled right between her cat ears. Her tail bats up against something luxuriously soft, whose smell is already stirring all sorts of pleasant memories and reactions in her brain.

GoGo didn't even need to turn her eyes up to see who it is. The rapid “swoosh-swoosh” noise in the air and the rattling of her tools and equipment as they're pushed by a sudden gust of wind was clue enough.

Honey Lemon grinned. “How are _you_ doing?”

It was suddenly extremely hard to speak. Blood was starting to rush out of GoGo's brain and down to her cheeks, and lower still.

“… Fine...”

Honey Lemon chuckled. The sound sent a shiver down GoGo's spine, like an electric current only so much more pleasant.

“Happy to hear it! _Te amo, mi gatita._ _”_

Honey craned herself over GoGo's head, till her face was right up to GoGo's, close enough for GoGo to see every last detail of that upside down smile, feel her hot breath on her face. She licked GoGo on the tip of her nose, unwrapped her arms from her shoulders, and left.

Her tail was wagging even faster than before, leaving a trail of blown over papers and knocked over objects in her wake.

GoGo released her grip from her wrench, her knuckles slowly turning from ghost white to their usual pale. The tool made a massive, painful clatter on the floor, but GoGo paid it no mind.

Not when she had a much, much, much bigger problem to deal with—and the only solution had already disappeared back into her section of the Nerd Lab.

* * *

It was not that there wasn't enough sex in their relationship.

There was a lot of it. More than enough, most people would say, because:

A) Honey Lemon did not “finish” during sex, she merely decided to pause for now and resume at a later date. GoGo had the sleepless nights and the zombie days to prove it. And,

B) Honey Lemon was very, very, _very_ sexually active. GoGo had realized that Honey Lemon was an extremely physically affectionate sort of person who loved to express it as much as possible whenever and wherever they were, but she hadn't known just how she was almost _exactly_ the same with sex—only understandably, not so much in public as the hugging, the hand-holding, and the light petting.

It wasn't that GoGo wanted to have less sex in their relationship, either.

Oh, no, Honey Lemon was a beacon of happiness and positivity, and GoGo's life was full of enough problems and annoyances as is; any relief from the trudge of daily life and the crap that came standard with being alive was very welcome.

The sex was also amazing and sometimes much, much, _much_ more effective than a smile in brightening up GoGo's day.

It was just that all that sex had a side-effect that was starting to negatively affect GoGo's life, to put it lightly.

Foreplay with Honey Lemon was essentially everything they did in public only with more stripping and less clothes on. She didn't need to resort to anything kinky like tight leather outfits, whips, and collars to get GoGo “going”—though those were also, as Honey Lemon affectionately referred to them, “high octane fuel.”

And like an obedient little puppy, GoGo's brain had started to link the regular hugging, petting, and touching with sex.

At first it was just the usual round of flustered noises, blushing cheeks, and disarmed defenses. But now it was turning into sweating foreheads, drooling tongues, and suddenly extremely uncomfortable shorts.

And for all of the mechanical genius in GoGo's brain, it could not seem to distinguish the difference between public affection and private foreplay. Though, to be fair, Honey Lemon used almost the exact same set of motions for most of both, so GoGo couldn't really blame it.

But the problem still remained: GoGo was horny, and she had no easy, convenient way of making herself not horny.

And GoGo couldn't work, couldn't think, couldn't even talk right while she was horny.

Before Honey Lemon, it would have been easy. GoGo could safely ignore the normal, usual bouts of sexual desire that any healthy, average female had until later, when she was back at home and had access to her “special tools” as she called them.

After Honey Lemon, it was decidedly not. She had flipped some kind of switch in GoGo's brain that made masturbation so much less appealing but actual sex so much better, and the need for the latter that much more immediate and overwhelming.

Minutes of quietly stewing in her workstation to try and force her raging ladyboner down to more manageable levels were adding up fast. Soon, she'd start losing hours of time, and eventually, days.

And the worst part of it, GoGo couldn't very well ask Honey Lemon to stop hugging and touching her in public, either; it was like telling her she couldn't wag her tail when she was excited.

Constant displays of physical affection were in her nature, there was no way you could stop that.

So now GoGo was stuck in a limbo of lost productivity, indignation at her inability to solve the problem, and extremely uncomfortable shorts and underwear for the rest of the day.

* * *

It felt nice to have Honey Lemon wrap her arms around her waist, feel the warmth of her body so close to hers, her her cheer and let her tongue flap about as they rode...

… But they were all icing on the cake compared to feeling the wind rush past them, the sights rushing by like a blur, the adrenaline pumping in her veins as her legs rhythmically worked the pedals.

GoGo forgot all about the uncomfortable feelings between her legs as they rode on her bike, up until sometime after they'd finally stopped in front of Honey Lemon's apartment building.

“Woo, what a rush!” Honey Lemon cried as she jumped off. “I'll see you inside, GoGo!” She leaned over and gave GoGo a quick lick on the cheek, before happily sauntering away to the stairs leading up to her unit.

The sensations in GoGo pants returned with the force of a tiger pouncing on its prey, and she almost fell off her bike.

GoGo forced herself to focus on the simple task of chaining her bike to the building's rack—which was suddenly not so simple with a pair of hips, long stockinged legs, and a large, fluffy tail within sight, swaying at two _very_ different speeds.

Eventually GoGo somehow managed to successfully secure her bike, and stumbled off after Honey Lemon. Honey was fast even in platform shoes, and GoGo was horny and horribly distracted; Honey was in her apartment and had left the door open long before GoGo even reached it.

GoGo stood in front the of doorway, peering into the very pink, very colourful decorations, and inhaling the mostly sweet and spicy scents that filled Honey Lemon's apartment. Her heart started pounding, her tail rapidly swishing bout, her cheeks suddenly started to burn red.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped in.

_Thud!_

GoGo suddenly found herself pushed against the wall.

**WHAM!**

The door slammed shut.

_Click._

And then Honey locked it, pressed her hands on the wall above GoGo, and loomed over and her, grinning like a predator about to devour cornered prey.

GoGo's ears pulled back, her tail sprung straight up. Primal fear flooded her, adrenaline surging through her system, her feet ready to fly up or fly off at a moment's notice.

“You are a _douchesnozzle,_ you know that.” Honey Lemon growled softly. “Your scent's been driving me _crazy_ all _day,_ all of _yesterday,_ all this _friggin'_ week!” She smiled. “You really should have just asked me if I was making you _this_ excited.”

GoGo gulped. The fear was overwhelmed by excitement. Her legs started to shake and her cheeks started to burn as the discomfort in her pants returned with an even greater vengeance.

“W-what...?”

Honey Lemon giggled as she leaned in, bringing their faces merely inches away from each other. “You of all people should know I'm game for pretty much anything, anytime.”

GoGo blushed even harder. “What about in public…?”

Honey Lemon smirked. “That's what bathrooms are for, silly kitty~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, mi gatita preciosa! = Hello, my precious (female) kitten.
> 
> Te amo, mi gatita. = I love you, my (female) kitten.


End file.
